


世界还记得【HP/哈德/一发完】

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　非神经病短篇•　别怕，HE•　魔法上存在私设•　主角直到最后才露脸的哈德文•　第一视角OC，基本所有写成字母的都是法语•　这不能算是个剧情文，完全的自我满足，所以就不要纠结合理不合理的问题了……因为我知道肯定不合理ry•　BGM：Kids United-On écrit sur les murs





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> <提要>
> 
> 　　这没什么可担心的，我们只是走上了条不归路。

  
  
　　“……那么，菲尔丝特……”  
　　“菲赫丝·圣科路瓦。”  
　　“好吧，圣科路瓦小姐。”因为前任上司突然失踪、被魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔强行委以重任的现傲罗司司长安德鲁·库珀念着那个拗口的名字，表情纠结地看着刚换上横条纹囚衣的我。  
　　“菲赫丝就好，司长。”我善解人意地说。他为我的法国口音狠狠皱了眉，不过要我来说，听得懂就足够，我可不会为了一趟出差任务专门练习我的英语发音，这超出了职业素养的范围。  
　　将换下来的长裙和高跟鞋统统塞进提包里放在角落，我伸手抓乱自己棕色的长发。  
　　“菲赫丝小姐，”安德鲁重复道，“你确定这样没问题吗？”  
　　“当然了，司长，只要你们不会收走我的提包和魔杖。”我耸耸肩，“我签了协议，绝对不会用魔法在这里制造麻烦。”  
　　“我相信金斯莱部长请来的人。我只是认为……唉，如果你认为这没什么大不了，我就不说什么了。”安德鲁无奈地叹气，“这段时间我们会尽量让你生活舒适……”  
　　我连忙打断：“不，千万别，那会给结果造成更大偏差。”  
　　安德鲁揉开皱起的眉头；“好吧，我明白了。等你决定结束的时候可以让执勤的傲罗联系我，女士。”  
　　我点点头，在安德鲁离开后将后背缓缓靠到墙壁上。监狱最初建成时表面粗糙的石块经过多年岁月已经不再硌人，不知道有多少人曾被关在这间屋子，又有多少人在这里死去。但我并不关心，所有值得我关心的只有最后靠坐在这个位置上的那个人在这里的几年间，究竟在想些什么。  
　　阿兹卡班，英国魔法界最大最严密最难以逃脱的监狱，听说直到五年前都还在使用摄魂怪作为看守。万幸他们放弃了这个非人道的狱卒，否则就算是法国魔法部部长来找我，我也绝对不会同意这份工作的。拜托，我可不是魔法部的人，要不是因为和金斯莱私下里认识他们以为自己要求得了我？  
　　钢化玻璃外的天空逐渐暗下了来，我看着窗外暴风雨中时不时闪过的海燕，伸了个懒腰。  
　　虽然时间还太早，但就让巫师的时间¹早点儿到来吧。  
　　我拿起安德鲁放在床铺上的文件，将一块墙上脱落的石块变成了蜡烛点燃，想了想，又将另一块变成了羽毛笔。  
　　首先要填满事件背景。  
　　我将注意力放到文字上。  
  
  
【保密档案51】  
　　德拉科･马尔福  
　　1980.06.05——？？？（批注：生存存疑）  
　　出生于威尔特郡马尔福庄园，1991年9月至1998年7月就读于霍格沃茨魔法学校斯莱特林学院，第二次巫师战争开始后加入黑巫师阵营。2001年6月，随着战争结束被捕，经威森加摩审判，8月初被判入阿兹卡班。  
　　2006年10月15日发现失踪（批注：并非确切的失踪日期），下落不明。  
  
  


 

  
  
——————————————————  
¹：The witching hour，巫师出现的时刻，常用来指午夜


	2. 第一个知情者——赫敏･格兰杰

  
  
　　“我没有想到第一个来的会是你。”  
　　头发刚刚出现在铁门上部小窗口的人猛地将脚步缩了回去，高跟鞋踉跄几下才站稳，随后平稳地出现在我的视野内。  
　　“你希望见到谁，mademoiselle？”  
　　这个开头有点儿意思。  
　　“你好，格兰杰女士，你可以直接叫我菲赫丝。”我靠坐在床头，长发随手挽成结系在头顶，赤脚踩在乱成一团的棉被上。虽然我的开场白是疑问的陈述句，实际上，对于第一个来的人是赫敏･格兰杰这件事我称不上多惊讶。  
　　“不过你的法语发音不错。”  
　　“谢谢，”赫敏直勾勾地看着我的眼睛；“我恰好有个来自法国的嫂子。”  
　　是的，芙蓉･德拉库尔，我听说过她。曾经代表布斯巴顿参加在霍格沃茨举办的三强争霸赛。我轻轻哼了几声，算是应和。  
　　赫敏又沉默着观察了这间囚室一会儿，大约是发现我完全没有新起话题的意思，重复了一遍问题。  
　　“那么你希望见到谁？”  
　　“嗯？这是个问题吗？”我眨眨眼。“哦，实际上我以为第一个来的会是罗恩･韦斯莱先生。”  
　　“他是想来，但被我挡了下来，”赫敏说，“我不觉得现在让他来是个正确的选择，他还是会过分激动。那么……我能进来吗？”她礼貌地问，好像我是这间屋子里的主人似的。虽然这不算是个错误的判断，但内心某处不该属于我的情绪对这个判断发出了冷笑。  
　　我一不留神笑了出来；“请便，毕竟钥匙不在我这里。”  
　　她明显因为这句话的语气动摇了，呼吸急促起来。但不愧是赫敏･格兰杰，凤凰社的大脑，不过是一眨眼她便恢复了正常，让我怀疑起刚才看到了幻觉  
　　当然，我很清楚那不是幻觉。  
　　她打开了铁门，钥匙拧动的声音引起了一阵清晰的谩骂。她不自然地抖了抖，飞快闪进了我呆着的这间囚室。  
　　我没有主动提起话题，轻声哼着歌。  
　　“好吧……菲赫丝小姐，你已经在这儿呆了六天，恕我直言，你真的认为这样会有用吗？”  
　　我深吸一口气，暂时从角色里脱离出来——这没那么容易，毕竟我用了将近一个星期才进入角色。但是如果能和赫敏･格兰杰聊一聊，说不定能获得不少安德鲁和金斯莱都不了解的内部消息，因此虽然再次进入角色不是件简单的事，我还是回归了自己的位置。  
　　“是的，当然。我希望你能相信我，女士。虽然我曾是布斯巴顿的学生，但也的确有巴黎笛卡尔大学的心理学博士学位，相信你也从金斯莱部长那里听说了，在这方面我是专家。而且从你进来前的反应来看，我认为还是有用的。”我托着下巴看向在屋子里走来走去的赫敏，大概是嫌地板踩上去有些黏鞋跟，她一直在不自在地挪动。  
　　“哦，这点的确。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“如果不是知道如今进入阿兹卡班必须经过防盗瀑布¹，我差点以为是马尔福那个混蛋喝了复方汤剂又回来了。”  
　　“复方汤剂可持续不了那么久，而且我也不认为——如果你们的猜测正确，一个被关了五年的囚犯好不容易越狱后还会费尽心思回来。”我回答，“但你的怀疑不奇怪，毕竟我用了将近一个星期把自己代入他的角色、揣摩在这里时他在想什么。”  
　　“他在想什么？”赫敏突然来了兴致，双目发光地看着我。  
　　——德拉科･马尔福在想什么。  
　　我从床上下来，赤脚踩在潮湿的石头上。阿兹卡班的犯人是没有那么好的生活条件的，一套囚衣，这就是全部——所以我才要求留下提包和魔杖，否则一个月不洗头我会疯的——这里的窗户被玻璃封死，能够透气的窗口在走廊上，沉闷得难受，这绝不是个什么好的生活环境。  
　　我缓缓转了一圈。黑色的淤泥钻进了我的脚趾甲缝隙。  
　　“So wonderful life…！”  
　　我张开双臂，在空旷的囚室中笑出声，赫敏连连后退，后背撞到了铁门上才不得不停下。她像看疯子一样看着我，竭力平复呼吸：  
　　“你是想说，马尔福的精神正……不，至少心态足够让他能冷静地策划一场越狱事件，包括后面的一系列麻烦，比如挟持哈利？”  
　　挟持哈利——我想这就是她话中的重点了。  
　　“不，我没有这么说，这是你得出的结论，现阶段我还不能断言它是否正确。”我瞬间恢复了正常，用右手食指敲着手心；“现在我能得到的全部都是疑问，疑问疑问疑问，到处都是。我说了，我正在通过了解德拉科·马尔福过去的生活以代入他的角色，但你能想象到吗女士？当我代入他的角色之后出现的心情习惯性的动作，和我在这里——这间囚室中的蛛丝马迹中所看到的实在相差太远。”  
　　赫敏环顾四周；“这里看起来什么都没留下。”她说，“用魔法消除痕迹是不可能的，犯人不被允许持有魔杖。”  
　　“这是第一个疑问：囚室里太干净了。”我摆摆手，“但让我们抛开这些吧，格兰杰女士，相信你专门申请来这里找我重点根本不在马尔福身上。”  
　　我诚恳地直视着她的双眼，没过一会儿她就低下了头。  
　　“……也不能这么说，我还是关心事情进展的。”赫敏不自在地将一缕头发掖到耳后，“毕竟这实在太凑巧了，马尔福从阿兹卡班失踪了，而且哈利居然也失踪了！这之间绝对有什么联系，我不相信这仅仅是巧合。”  
　　“又或许只是你们发现的时间过于凑巧。”我提出，“据我所知，阿兹卡班虽然有站岗傲罗，可他们只有在每隔半个月换班前才会走进来巡视。我能理解他们不想进来的心情，要知道，你们英国的阿兹卡班在法国还是很有名的，所以我也听说过那些类似‘阿兹卡班最不值得害怕的一点就是，这里是摄魂怪的安乐窝’。听上去还真是惨无人道，英国人可真是……唉。”  
　　“那都是过去了。”赫敏义正言辞地纠正，“现在我们已经驱赶了摄魂怪，否则菲赫丝小姐，你绝对不可能精神正常地在这里呆上一个星期。”  
　　“话不能说这么绝对，如果我没记错的话，曾经有个名叫小天狼星·布莱克的人在被关押了十多年之后凭借一己之力逃了出去？令人不得不在意的是，那个前科犯似乎和我们本次的主角有着相当近的亲戚关系。”  
　　赫敏抿着嘴，似乎是在做什么心理准备，随后她看上去终于下定决心，压低声音告诉我：“小天狼星才不是什么前科犯，那是冤案！因为第一次巫师战争刚结束的高压政策才产生的悲剧。”  
　　冤案，哦，事情变得更有意思了。我就知道和格兰杰聊天会得到更多情报。  
　　“冤案，”我饶有兴趣地重复，诚实地说：“没人告诉过我这个。”  
　　“那是因为没有多少人知道，知道的大部分又死不承认。”赫敏烦躁地跺跺脚，“总有些人拒绝承认自己的错误，甚至到现在也坚持认为小天狼星是罪犯、还正在哪里潜逃，事实上……”她沉痛地叹息；“他很早就不在了，就在哈利眼前失去了生命。”  
　　“我告诉你这个并不是一定要你相信，但之后，在找到了哈利之后，我希望你不会在他面前提起这些，他会难过的。”  
　　我连连摆手；“抱歉女士，我不是故意提起这个的。怀疑所有可能性只是我的职业习惯。但是你……你看上去相当确信我会找到波特先生呢。”我试着蹩脚地转移话题。  
　　赫敏揉揉泛红的眼眶；“事到如今，我相信一切可能的希望。”她勉强笑了笑。

 

* * *

  
  
　　我将床让给了赫敏，这是整间囚室唯一称得上干净的地方。她坐下时松了口气，先前的情绪外露似乎是她实在承受不住了的后果。  
　　“我不知道你会不会听说过这些，但在英国，几乎每个巫师都知道哈利和马尔福之间的过节。”她微微仰起头，看上去在回忆很久之前的往事。  
　　“他们从一年级开始就一直互相作对，以现在的角度去想，我没办法说那绝对是马尔福的问题，他们两个都有不对的时候——当然大部分情况下还是马尔福挑起来的。但那时候性质再恶劣也是孩子们闹矛盾的范围，后来就不同了，自从战争全面开始，孩子气的打闹也必须成为真正的你死我活。”  
　　“Attendez.”我打断道，“看得出你有很多事想说，但无意冒犯，亲爱的女士，太多无关紧要的信息反而会骚乱判断。所以可以由我来提问吗？”  
　　赫敏攥了下拳头，不自在地笑了笑示意我可以。  
　　“那么就从你提到的开始，”我召唤来纸笔。  
　　“你说他们之间一直存在矛盾，那么战争开始后他们相遇时的气氛是什么样的？换句话说，有多剑拔弩张？”  
　　“开战后？不，这我可没办法知道，谁让开战后他们根本没见过！”  
　　或许是赫敏突然放大了声音，又或许是她的语气或许肯定，羽毛笔尖在纸上划出一道痕迹，我怀疑自己没听清。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“他们完全没有见过！”赫敏依旧用过分肯定的语气说，“因为马尔福从来不上前线，而哈利……谁也没办法把他拖离前线。”  
　　“他为什么从不上前线？据我所知，就连神秘人偶尔也会出现在战场上。”  
　　赫敏不屑地哼了一声；“因为马尔福的战斗水平烂爆了，他只会窝在地下做做魔药。”  
　　“你知道他被捕时的场景吗？”  
　　“Well…‘我们闯进去的时候他甚至还没把脑袋从坩埚里掏出来’，罗恩是这么给我形容的。他在现场，而战争后期我已经彻底转战幕后了。如果你想了解更多，我建议你之后问问罗恩。”她无奈地撑住脑袋；“我有预感他绝对会过来一趟的。”  
　　“这就奇怪了，”我咬着羽毛笔尾，向前翻了几页笔记，找出在申请进入阿兹卡班调查被批准前搜集到的一些新闻消息。  
　　“我们在神秘人最后的基地抓捕了剩余的食死徒，毫无疑问的是这些都是怙恶不悛的暴徒，他们每一个手上都占满了巫师和麻瓜的鲜血。”我一字一句地念道；“暴徒。”羽毛笔圈出了这个单词。“一个战斗力低下的后勤人员，要如何才能被称为暴徒？”  
　　赫敏耸耸肩，模糊地回答：“这就是报纸，你知道的，总喜欢夸大其词。”  
　　“那么这些呢？”我翻到另一页，清清嗓子：“德拉科･马尔福罪名第七条：导致了数十名傲罗的死亡。他怎么办到的这个？出于某些我无法理解的执着，黑巫师那边几乎没用过除了直接魔法攻击以外的攻击模式，反倒是凤凰社不止一次玩儿过阴招，比如下毒。”  
　　“什——我们才——”  
　　“冷静，格兰杰女士。”我安抚道，“你没必要在我面前否认这些，我不是英国人，在我看来你们两方都又蠢又坏，我无意卷进你们的阵营舆论斗争。”  
　　刚才还满腔怒火的赫敏顿时泄了气，“我是不认同那种做法的，”她摇头。“可是战争总是要死人，拖得越久死得越多，我愿意尝试各种方法加快它结束的进程。”  
　　虽然不怎么明显，但依旧是有计划的转移话题，这个时候再转回去的话只会显得我过分刻意，于是我顺着她的话继续：  
　　“看来在这点上我们并没有分歧。不过我还是想问，格兰杰女士，为什么你认为两个人的失踪有必然联系？换句话说，为什么你认为是德拉科･马尔福挟持了哈利･波特？”  
　　“我从一开始就说了，”赫敏不耐烦了起来，“时间过于凑巧，外加他们原本就互相看不顺眼。”  
　　“不，这不能算理由。”我合上笔记本，微微勾起嘴角。“我的重点是一个战斗水平烂爆了、只会窝在地下做魔药的人，要如何挟持一个能在战场上和神秘人匹敌的傲罗？”  
　　囚室内突然安静了下来，一时间只有走廊上的风声。赫敏死死盯着我的眼睛，不知道想从我脸上找到什么。  
　　“所以说，菲赫丝小姐，”她缓缓开口，“你不认为哈利的失踪和马尔福的失踪有关？”  
　　“我没这么说，”我反驳道，“所以请不要这么看着我，我依旧是在提出疑问而已，这真的讲不通，金斯莱找到我说明情况后我就在奇怪这点了。为什么你们所有人都认为这两件事有直接联系？这种猜测有太多讲不通的地方，它甚至像是集体潜意识……或者有谁故意让你们这么觉得。”  
　　我紧盯赫敏･格兰杰强烈动摇的表情，试探着开口：  
　　“比如说……德拉科･马尔福。”  
　　“如果他被发现了，可你们所有人都相信波特先生被他控制着，你们会轻举妄动吗？”  
　　“……不，不会。”赫敏皱起眉，“我们不能冒着失去哈利的风险……至少现在不能，他才刚成为傲罗司司长……就不说我们了，巫师界还有太多需要他的地方。”  
　　“即使已经过了五年多，英国巫师界依旧没有彻底恢复，是的，无论是你们还是巫师界都需要哈利･波特。”我帮她补充，“所以哪怕只是存在可能性，你们都不敢轻举妄动。对逃犯而言有什么比这更好的保护呢？”  
　　“照你这么说……马尔福究竟是怎么办到的？”  
　　“我不明白，所以我才会在这里、这个他曾经呆了五年半的地方试着用他的模式思考一切。”我环顾四周光洁的石壁，挪动时脚上沾了更多淤泥。  
　　“这里真的太干净了，但它绝不该是这样。”我喃喃自语。  
  


 

 

 

 

  
——————————————————  
¹：同古灵阁防盗瀑布


	3. 间幕——胸膛中的死神

  
　　【……】  
　　【你来了？】  
　　【真是不可思议，我以为你早就放弃了。】  
　　【哦别这么说，人是会沉迷于安逸的生物，我再清楚不过了。】  
　　【你知道，我曾以为这是我的终点，从满天阴云放晴的那天起这个想法便挥之不去。】  
　　【我都快忘记你了。】  
　　【好吧好吧，我承认这是玩笑，我怎么可能忘了你呢？你明明知道的。我们相距千山万水，千山万水都知道我想见你。】  
　　【……你确定要问我？】  
　　【哦，几年不见你的确变聪明了。是的，我就是为了等你的回答。】  
　　【我要的不是妥协，不是同情，我要知道你真正的想法。】  
　　【是吗？那真是太好了……不不不，我当然相信，哪怕你不信，事实就是我一直相信着你。即使你不出现，我也可以永远相信下去，毕竟除此之外我还能做什么呢。】  
　　【梅林啊，这真的不是讽刺。】  
　　【你还要我有什么反应？在我相信的事突然变成现实时，我何必惊讶。】  
　　【我以为你了解我的。】  
　　【当然，我不是没有害怕过——梅林在上，不要打断我难得的自白！你不会有机会再听到第二次了！】  
　　【我当然有害怕的事！太多了……我担心我撑不到这一天。我曾靠着心跳的次数来计时，算已经过去了多久，过一秒少一秒，那就是我仅有的一切。】  
　　【你明白吗？】  
　　【曾经我可以拥有一切，可如今，除此之外，我什么也没有了。】  
  


 

  
　　……

 

  
  
　　……

 

  
  
　　我睁开眼，放下堵住耳朵的手，空气中游荡着的橙色光带渐渐消失。  
　　摄神取念对如今的英国巫师来说绝对不算陌生的咒语，但不是所有人都需要魔杖才能获取别人的记忆和情感，有些人天生就可以听到别人的心理；而有些人可以利用魔杖辅助，从而听到过去——比如我。  
　　这其中的必要条件是我必须对那个人有一定的了解，他的生活环境、心理状态，去麻瓜大学学心理就是为了这项天赋能更好地发挥。  
　　学习心理学的经验告诉我，我有必要来一趟阿兹卡班。  
　　我需要听到这里都发生过什么。


	4. 第二个知情者——罗恩･韦斯莱

  
  
　　门锁响了，而脚步声突兀地停下。  
　　我收回透过玻璃看窗外天空的目光，转了个身让后背靠在墙上，冲来者笑了笑。  
　　“Bonsoir，我一直在想你什么时候会来，罗纳德·韦斯莱先生。”  
　　“梅林几百年不洗的脏斗篷啊！”他低声念叨，“幸好赫敏提醒我了……”凤凰社的战斗主力之一在我面前浑身不自在，犹豫半晌才结结巴巴地继续说：“你能不能……就是说，不要继续这样……？”  
　　“你是说代入角色？”  
　　“对！就是它！”  
　　“好吧，你比格兰杰女士反应大多了，韦斯莱先生。”我无奈地耸耸肩，不再靠着石墙，向前走了两步。  
　　罗恩相当不屑地哼了一声；“那是因为我明显更讨厌那只白鼬！赫敏真是想太多了，要我说，这种明摆着的事根本没必要讨论那么多遍，直接发通缉令就够了！”  
　　“听说格兰杰女士即使是在战后的审判会上也基本不参与投票，除了在审判芬里尔･格雷伯克时表态同意将他关进阿兹卡班之外，其他情况下都弃权了。”  
　　“赫敏总是这样，”罗恩看上去并没有多显抱怨，但明显挺无奈的；“她说，不应该简化审判程序，即使是犯人也应该有为自己辩护的机会，哦，她还说在审判结果出来前那只能叫嫌疑犯。梅林的胡子！都是直接从战场上抓到的敌人，用得着这么麻烦吗？！”  
　　“直接从战场上？这可和我听到的不太一样。”我打断道，“至少格兰杰女士告诉我说，先前被关押在这里的囚犯可是你在神秘人的根据地抓到的。”  
　　“那难道不算是战场吗？”  
　　我愣了，张张嘴，然后长叹一口气；“好吧……就当它也是。那么先生，你来找我是为了什么呢？提供线索？还是询问进展。”  
　　“我当然是想知道你查到哪一步了！”罗恩立刻激动地大声说，“哈利已经失踪3个多月了，但是现在一点线索都没有！连最后见到他的人是谁都没人知道！金斯莱说他请了个什么侧写专家来调查这件事、可你却只会待在这儿！已经半个月了还没有一点动静！”  
　　……我想我知道为什么赫敏･格兰杰要拦下非要过来的罗恩･韦斯莱了。  
　　“是你们告诉我说德拉科･马尔福的失踪与哈利･波特的失踪这两件事之间存在联系，我才会来找线索的。没有人可以在没有计划的情况下从阿兹卡班越狱，而只要有计划一定会留下蛛丝马迹。”我语气不善地指出，“而且，是你们傲罗部私底下调查了3个月都没结果才请我来的，我只是个擅长心理分析的巫师，有那么点儿其他人没有的天赋，可不是说我是全知全能的神！或许你们可以采取你说的那种方式，直接发通缉令，最好还是跨国的，我相信各国的魔法部都会很乐意帮忙寻找哈利･波特。”  
　　罗恩突然就蔫了。  
　　“这不行，”他低着脑袋说，“这对哈利来说风险太大了。我就是……就是着急，你看，好不容易仗也打完了魔法界也恢复得差不多了，偏偏这个时候哈利不见了！为什么又是他？不管什么糟心事儿全都是他的！就不能让他好好过一天吗？！”  
　　“……我不会骗你说我明白这个，但是，韦斯莱先生，难道这不是我们想要找到他的原因吗？”我维持着冷静的语气，“你向我提问些只有神才知道的问题没有任何意义。”  
　　罗恩烦躁地走到床边，一屁股坐了上去，看得我眼角直抽。  
　　格兰杰怎么就放他来了呢？我不解地抬头望着上方。要是我，绝对不会让他出现在这里，虽然即使他不来之后我也会主动去找他。  
　　“那你认为什么有意义？”他揉乱头发，抬头问我。  
　　“嗯……比如说，我想知道你抓住马尔福时的具体情况，任何细节，多微小的细节都需要。”我回答，“因为我还是想不到，一个人要如何从现在的阿兹卡班逃出去。”  
　　“你不认为他能逃出去？”  
　　“显然不是，考虑到他明显已经不在这儿了……哦，等等。”我猛地一砸掌心；“我没有观察过阿兹卡班，除了出入口处的防盗瀑布和囚室的玻璃以外，也不清楚你们目前的戒备情况。但我曾听说过在过去，摄魂怪还是阿兹卡班的狱卒时，他们会将死亡的犯人直接埋在墓地里。”  
　　“那么是否有这种可能性？哈利･波特失踪时已经是傲罗司司长，他有权要求视察监狱！而他一直不满威森加摩对德拉科･马尔福的判决，所以他进入监狱，杀了马尔福，将尸体埋在墓地里然后逃跑……是的，会不会这两个人的角色是反着来的？！我们一直搞错了前提！”  
　　“这不可能！！”罗恩从床上猛地弹了起来，大步走过来一把揪住我的领子。“哈利绝对不会做这种事！！”  
　　“为什么不……”  
　　“因为我了解他！！比起不知道从哪儿来的什么见鬼的心理分析师，我！我当了他十多年的死党，我当然了解他！！”  
　　我死死盯着罗恩满是怒气的双眼，半晌，无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
　　“好吧，既然你这么说，看来我又只能回到原点了。”  
　　他这才松手，看上去还是怒气冲冲。我必须要转移话题了，不然惹急了他直接摔门离开都有可能，但我听到的消息还不够多。  
　　“那么你可以告诉我了吗？关于德拉科･马尔福被捕时的细节。”  
　　“……我记不清了，”罗恩皱眉，“都过了那么多年，谁还记得细节？”  
　　“尽量仔细回忆吧，毕竟这是为了帮助寻找波特先生失踪的线索。”我说，他奇怪地看了我一眼，然后陷入回忆。  
　　“不然这样，我来问，你只需要回忆和问题相关的细节，这样更容易不是吗？”  
　　“……成，行吧。”他不自在地点头。  
　　“在神秘人的根据地发现德拉科･马尔福时，他在做什么？”  
　　“做魔药。”这个回答迅速而肯定。  
　　“他身上有任何能装东西的口袋吗？”  
　　“口袋？”罗恩怔了下，“口袋……或许是有的吧，你知道的，他们那群死板的黑巫师永远就认准了巫师袍，巫师袍上到处都是口袋。”  
　　“我要的不是推测，先生。有或者没有，记得或者不记得。”  
　　“完全不记得。”他干脆地说。  
　　……天啊。  
　　我头疼地在笔记本上记录下这个回答；“那么在他触手可及的范围内，是否存在魔药成品？”  
　　“没有，”这次的回答同样没有犹豫。“这点我记得很清楚，他周围基本是空的，而且他试图逃跑来着，搞得架子上的魔药也全都被摔碎了。”  
　　这倒是新情报。  
　　我用笔杆敲了敲本子；“关于抓捕行动的最后一个问题：他的魔杖当时在哪儿？”  
　　囚室内再一次静得落根针都能听到，经过漫长的沉默，罗恩终于决定要说些什么了。  
　　“魔杖？魔杖不在他手里……对，他当时正在往坩埚里扔材料所以两只手都占着，不过我们后来在架子底下找到了魔杖。哦，对了，因为马尔福想逃跑，他看见我们后直接把坩埚扔过来了来着，所以屋里大部分东西都被炸碎了，要不是我当时还站在门口，他可能就要趁着烟雾跑出去了。”  
　　“这么说是你亲手抓住的他？”我咬住指甲。  
　　听到这话，罗恩相当得意；“可以这么说。不过你问魔杖是什么意思？他绝对没可能把魔杖带进阿兹卡班，被关进来之前会搜身的。”  
　　“是的，这点我相信。但你比我更清楚，韦斯莱先生，从6月被捕到8月关进阿兹卡班，这中间有两个月的时间呢，如果那时他拿着魔杖，我就必须要重新评估他的危险程度了。你刚才是怎么说他的来着？执着于魔法的黑巫师。”说是这么说，我放轻松语气示意他不要着急。“当然，听描述这个可能性已经几乎为零了。感谢你的配合韦斯莱先生。好，让我们把目光放到这里，目前阿兹卡班的戒备程度究竟完善到了什么地步？”  
　　“基本就是你了解的那样，”罗恩耸耸肩，“自从没了摄魂怪就变成了傲罗轮岗，而且只有工作了一定时间的傲罗才行，这毕竟是阿兹卡班，害怕太年轻的人受不了。然后就是……防盗瀑布，你也见识了，费了好大劲才和古灵阁那群妖精做了交易让他们弄出来的。赫敏说她告诉你小天狼星的事了？”我点点头，于是他继续说：“那就简单了，小天狼星当初越狱是变成阿尼玛格斯逃跑的，威森加摩那群白痴，说着不相信，居然还把所有牢房的门都换成铁的，只留个通风口在屋顶上！真是吃饱了撑的，哪有那么多会阿尼玛格斯的人？！”  
　　“任何人都可以申请探监？”  
　　“怎么可能！哦，不，申请是都可以，但如果不是身处高位和或者有权有势，那群白痴总有无数个理由驳回！哈！他们以为自己是谁？”  
　　“那么看起来，他们还是会给凤凰社骨干成员面子的。”  
　　“也就是因为我和赫敏都来申请找你，而且——”罗恩翻出所有口袋，无奈地摊手；“连魔杖都不让带进来，简直不讲理，我可是傲罗！带着魔杖来巡视过的！”  
　　我就知道我会有更多收获。  
　　“哦，你来过？”我相当惊讶地问。  
　　“那当然，”他为我的惊讶不满地翻了个白眼，“怎么说我也当了五年正式傲罗，哈利倒是没来过，他毕竟是个大忙人。”  
　　“而这个大忙人突然消失，英国魔法部居然还能有条不紊，这点真的让我佩服。”  
　　罗恩沉默了，我看着他的红头发在脸上投下的阴影，半是嘲讽半是恍然大悟地笑了出来。  
　　“Mais——我明白了，这就是为什么金斯莱会亲自去找我，直接把我带回来。”我脸上笑意渐浓；“哈利･波特失踪的消息被你们封锁了是吗？”  
　　看到罗恩一脸“被你发现了”的表情，我再次笑出声。  
　　“好吧，让我猜猜看，你们还有多少事是瞒着我的？或许德拉科･马尔福失踪的消息也没人知道？”  
　　罗恩尴尬地咳嗽了几声。  
　　“哦，英国人。”  
　　“嘿！这和英国人可没什么关系！别无差别攻击！”  
　　“好吧，好吧。”我举手投降，“但是请原谅，我真的好奇你还有多少我不知道的情报？”  
　　这下罗恩更尴尬了。  
　　“咳咳，马尔福失踪的时候，正好在我轮岗的期间，这个算不算？”他挠挠头。  
　　不、是、吧？  
　　这次我是真的目瞪口呆了。  
　　“Alors…鉴于你们每个来这里的傲罗都是差不多的德行——快半个月了我也只见过一次巡视——这鬼地方又偏偏名副其实，算了。”我摆摆手，“既然你来过，我假设至少你巡视过一次，你当时见到的德拉科･马尔福，他在干什么？准确来说，你认为他的精神状态如何？”  
　　罗恩极度不自在地看向玻璃窗，月光还能照进来，囚室内却依旧昏暗。  
　　“就和你刚开始一样，靠墙站在那儿，”他朝窗边抬抬下巴，“站在那儿看天，但是什么都不说，动都没动。”  
　　“听起来你观察了他好一会儿。”  
　　“那可是马尔福！我乐意见他倒霉。”  
　　乐意见他倒霉，倒霉，这个词有意思。  
　　“又是个麻烦。”我喃喃自语，开始绕圈。  
　　“第二个一直困扰我的问题：越待下去、越是了解他，我越察觉不到他有想要越狱的心情。那么，是发生了什么，才会让一个安于现状的人突然决定越狱？”  
　　我背过身，在他看不到的地方了然地笑了，却没改说话时那种不确定的语气。  
　　“因为哈利･波特？”

 

* * *

  
  
　　罗恩･韦斯莱终于离开后，我几乎要控制不住自己的笑意。  
　　他真的太和善了不是吗？根本不需要我多说什么，只需要起个头他就能把所有我想了解的东西说出来，我敢打赌到最后他已经忘了我的身份。  
　　如果要我一直和格兰杰那样的人对话，我想我会疯的，韦斯莱说得不错，她顾虑太多，心思缜密，哪怕是在我提问的时候她也只说她想要说的。可是如果要了解真相，只靠英国魔法部官方告诉我的那些绝对不够，他们请我来调查又向我隐瞒细节，指望我得出什么结论呢？  
　　并不是说我不能理解他们两个为什么瞒着我，毕竟现在我几乎可以肯定自己的猜测了，看来我根本没必要在乎他们的方法，唯一的问题仅仅是——原因。

 


	5. 间幕——嘉年华

  
  
　　【我是由贪婪构成的欲望，我是破了洞的口袋，哪怕把世界装进来也填不满。】  
　　【我是潘多拉不会再次开启的魔盒。】  
　　【……你总是这样，试图在我的话里找到你想听的东西。我不是什么好人，你也没在做什么正义的事。】  
　　【这是诡辩，亲爱的，你学坏了。】  
　　【天啊，别说得和我带坏了你一样，你明知道我们有多久不见。】  
　　【当然……当然了，我认定的东西只能属于我。】  
　　【或许应该反过来问，你想要什么？你还想要什么。】  
　　【……我感到十分荣幸？】  
　　【哈哈哈开玩笑而已！你说这不像我？那什么才像我？不过说真的，你也应该荣幸，瞧瞧这一切吧！这是个多棒的舞台、我能提供的舞台！你可以开始感谢我了，因为这下即使我们都忘了，世界也还记得。】  
　　【他们迟早会知道，哪怕我们永不遗忘。】  
　　【告诉我你执着的原因，就现在。我不相信一时兴起的决定，哪怕它已经持续了那么久。】  
　　【告诉我，让我下定决心跟你走。】  
  


 

  
　　……  
  


 

  
　　……  
  


 

  
　　我听到了笑声。  
　　看来不管他听到了什么，他都接受了那个回答。


	6. 第三个知情者——卢娜･洛夫古德

  
  
　　“你好，菲赫丝･圣科路瓦小姐。”  
　　卢娜･洛夫古德･斯卡曼德坐在木椅上，看到我后愉快地打了声招呼。  
　　这可真是我来到英国之后听到的最标准的名字发音了。  
　　“你好，斯卡曼德女士。”我走到她对面坐下，环顾四周。“为什么你会想到在这里见我？”  
　　这是间明显新修没几年的屋子，大概称得上是阿兹卡班的会客室。但是没有玻璃隔断、没有桌子，只有两把椅子。  
　　“你可以叫我卢娜，我喜欢自己的名字。”她微笑着告诉我。  
　　“当然可以，卢娜。你也可以叫我菲赫丝。”  
　　“我猜你会想在这里见到我。”她伸直双腿，在空中晃了晃。“他们有告诉过你吗？每个月我都会来拜访一次德拉科･马尔福呢，我可能是唯一一个能这么频繁进入阿兹卡班的人了。”  
　　“不，没有人告诉过我。”说真的，他们究竟瞒了我多少事？“但这样的话，我就可以理解为什么在看到你时我突然有点开心了。”  
　　“哦，你还在继续那个是吗？把自己当做马尔福？”  
　　“是的，这能帮助我理解他的心理预测他的行动。”我点点头，“不过根据经验，我还是脱离那个状态比较好。”  
　　“没什么啊，我不介意的。”卢娜从挎包里掏出一本厚厚的笔记，翻了几页后抬头看着我；“你没有什么要问我的吗？赫敏和罗恩都说你问了他们很多问题。”  
　　“或许是错觉，但我总觉得你会告诉我的，卢娜。”我撑着脸，做了个请的手势。  
　　“哦，这可没什么仪式感，不是吗？”她明显有些失望，但如我所料，卢娜还是直接开口了。  
　　“嗯……要从哪里开始讲呢？就这个吧，原本我打算出一本书。”她向我举起笔记，在我能够看清上面都写了什么之前便收了回去。“《第二次巫师战争中你所不知道的秘密》，在这之前我可是《唱唱反调》的编辑，总会知道一点没有发出去的消息。”  
　　“在这之前？”  
　　“是的，因为我决定在结束这本书的取材之后就和罗尔夫¹一起环游世界顺便改稿，所以就辞掉了编辑的工作，但现在看来只有环游世界能实现了。”  
　　“为什么写不下去了？”  
　　“因为素材跑掉了啊。”卢娜飘飘忽忽地说，“凤凰社的事大家都知道，既然书名是‘你不知道的秘密’，我想更多地写关于黑巫师阵营的事。所以我申请采访德拉科･马尔福，虽然很艰难，但最终我的申请被通过了。”  
　　“看来这就是自己和朋友全都是凤凰社骨干的好处。”  
　　卢娜摊开手，不置可否。“这是当时我们唯一能做到的。”  
　　难怪整整等了五年。  
　　“为什么只采访他一个，”我继续提出疑问，“阿兹卡班关押的食死徒可不在少数。”  
　　“因为他的立场导致他知道更多的东西，简单来说，只有他才是有必要的。”卢娜回答。  
　　我沉默着在脑内梳理线索，卢娜一直很安静，虽然一直盯着我看，视线却并不让人感到焦虑。我很早之前就听说过她，当然不止是她，最初的D.A.六杰后来的凤凰社核心，卢娜･洛夫古德能被这么称呼当然不可能是因为她和金妮･韦斯莱是好朋友而已，从听说她的那天起我就不怎么喜欢她，我是个擅长心理分析的巫师，甚至在麻瓜界还有自己的心理咨询室，但是……这么说吧，我很讨厌面对精神病人，因为他们大多数都沉浸在自己构筑的、逻辑无懈可击的妄想中。  
　　卢娜给了我这个感觉，更麻烦的是，她明显没有精神病。  
　　一个逻辑清晰精神正常却有一套不同于常人的逻辑的人，天啊，世上还有比这更难对付的类型吗？  
　　或许我应该感到庆幸，因为从她的话中我并没有觉得自己被当成了敌人。  
　　我抬起眼皮观察她，察觉到我的目光，卢娜再次开口：  
　　“我认为赫敏对你的评价有很大偏差，菲赫丝。”  
　　“格兰杰女士？她怎么评价我？”  
　　“她说你是一个很难对付的傲罗。”  
　　这让我低声笑了出来。  
　　“那她可真是错的离谱，不是吗？”虽然的确是我故意引导的结果。  
　　“我认为赫敏和罗恩到后来都忘了你的身份，”卢娜满意地哼哼，“虽然是金斯莱找到的你，但如果你真的站在魔法部的立场上，和赫敏聊过之后你就会和金斯莱联系了，显然你当时已经确信了不少事。”  
　　我瞥了眼门外，带我来的傲罗站在很远的地方玩儿魔杖，但以防万一，我还是设下了隔音咒。  
　　“是吗？比如呢？”  
　　“比如德拉科･马尔福的失踪真的和哈利･波特的失踪有关。”她咬重两个人名的发音，微笑着说。  
　　就说了我不喜欢这样的人。  
　　“从格兰杰女士回去后你就这么认为了？”  
　　“并不，实际上，是从罗恩回来之后。”见我没有反驳，卢娜显得更放松了些，“面对他们时你的反差很大，面对我时又和之前两次都不一样，因为这是你认为的容易从不同类型的他们口中套话的状态是吗？因为被你的问题牵着走了，罗恩回来后，赫敏发了很大火呢。”  
　　“替我向韦斯莱先生说句抱歉，”我毫无诚意地说，“可明明格兰杰女士也被我套了很多话，实际上如果不是她，不知道要过多久我才敢确信德拉科･马尔福的失踪和哈利･波特的失踪有关。”  
　　“这是你一直以来的假定前提？”卢娜问，“你假定的因果和我们透露给你的因果完全相反。”  
　　“当然不！我说了，实际上是格兰杰女士给了我这个选项。”我摆摆手，翘起腿靠在椅背上；“格兰杰女士的伪装太完美了，她的表现中担心压过了一切。是啊，好朋友失踪了，虽然时间或许凑巧但毕竟没有明确证据，所以对嫌疑人的愤怒仅仅停留在对过去矛盾的不满。这和她的形象很符合，我听说战后审判时她的态度一直就很中立。  
　　“但问题就是太完美了，每一句话都是她计划好如何去说的，特定词语的顺序都不会变，她试图让我潜意识里认为马尔福的失踪是因，波特先生的失踪是果。计划绝妙，换作别人大概就被骗过去了吧？但心理战是我的拿手好戏，我的表现让她潜意识里认为我是个傲罗、是个侦探，这样她就会忽视我真正擅长什么。所以，发现她是想往某个方向误导我并不是很困难。”  
　　“原来是这样，”卢娜恍然大悟；“我一直不明白为什么面对罗恩时你听上去还是在寻找马尔福单独越狱的证据，看来我猜的没错，你不是为了证明什么，而是为了观察他的反应。”  
　　我有没有说过我真的很讨厌这种活在自己的世界里相信自己相信的一切却还没有精神病的人？有的话我再重复一次，他们的直觉准得令人脊背发凉。  
　　“别指责我这个，这只是我的职业习惯而已。”我抖了抖，半真半假地抱怨。  
　　“韦斯莱先生他……哦，也许格兰杰小姐根本不指望他会演戏，他只需要做好他自己，一个‘因为好哥们儿失踪了所以很暴躁，因为好哥们儿的失踪和死对头有关所以更暴躁’的情绪化角色。他的确演得不错，然而……天啊，他情绪起伏太大了！简直是蹦极！突然出现突然消失，而不像格兰杰女士，她的情绪一直在，溶在话语里。韦斯莱先生只有在镜头对准他时才会开始演。”  
　　卢娜长长地叹气；“我早就说了，我会演得更好。”她嘀咕。  
　　“格兰杰女士不会放心的，你看，卢娜，这才过了多久，你就已经把一半真相都告诉我了。”  
　　“你也告诉我了，菲赫丝，而且我相信你不是敌人。”  
　　“那还真是不胜荣幸。不过我已经说完了我所有的猜测，”我指出，“那么，你考虑告诉我剩下的真相吗？”  
　　“真相，真相是什么？”卢娜自问自答：“你知道的，真相可以是永远持续下去的谎言。”  
　　说完，她正视着我的眼睛，挑了挑眉毛。好吧这的确可行，虽然没办法“永久”，但我还是可以拖延会儿时间的。金斯莱肯来找我足够证明他倾向于相信我的结论。  
　　“听起来不错，”我挑眉，“你认为哈利･波特杀人逃命的那条怎么样？我还挺喜欢的。”  
　　“听起来是个好题材。”卢娜的眼睛亮了起来，“不过他们会接受吗？”  
　　“他们会的，而且他们不会让救世主背负污名。所以如何瞒下这件事让他们去考虑，你们的余裕就更多了不是吗？”  
　　卢娜满意地点头，合上她一直拿在手里的笔记本递给我，在我伸手去接时又缩了回去。  
　　“我相信你，菲赫丝，但你必须给赫敏一个相信你的理由。”  
　　我探身把本子抢了过来；“金斯莱那边我负责，相对的，格兰杰就交给你不是很公平吗？”  
　　“哦，我讨厌你。”卢娜懊恼地跺了下脚，“如果在霍格沃茨，你一定是个斯莱特林。”  
　　“彼此彼此，女士，我也并没有多喜欢你。不过我一定会要求去拉文克劳的。”  
　　离开会客室前，她又喊了我的名字。  
　　“差点忘了给你这个。”她从口袋里掏出一个银色的小喷壶，“麻瓜的小玩意儿，用在傲罗看不到的地方。”  
　　“有人希望你能看看。”

 

* * *

  
  
　　我跟着轮岗的傲罗回到了囚室，离开前他问我是否有什么需要的，我想了想，告诉他说我决定明天离开。  
　　回去路上我一直在考虑卢娜口中的“傲罗看不到的地方”在哪里，真的回去后才明白那个位置简直一目了然：为了不让囚犯有机会接触魔杖，傲罗们养成了不进囚室的习惯，他们恨不得离门远远的。  
　　——因此他们是看不到有门的那面墙的。  
　　我半信半疑地将那瓶喷壶里的溶液喷满了整面墙，月光移过去，房间陷入黑暗，等我的眼睛和大脑都理解了我看到的一切出现的原因，我下意识屏住呼吸。  
　　面前的石壁上发出幽蓝的微光，黏兮兮的地面紧抓着我的脚掌，我艰难地靠近，直到看清线条构成的文字。内容混乱不堪，大多数是单词，偶尔会有几句不连贯的话。类似的东西我见得多了，还记得吗？我的麻瓜身份是个心理医生，我不知道从多少个抑郁症患者的笔记和叙述中发现过期待死亡的不同种表达。  
　　这种情况真的不能说令人惊讶，相反，在阿兹卡班呆那么久如果精神正常我才会真的惊讶。  
　　我叹了口气向后退开，脚下依旧黏黏的。天呐，我能理解第一个看到这面墙的人心里不舒服，可用清泉如水洗掉墙上的血迹虽然会让屋子里干净不少还能顺便抹除所有痕迹，可在不通风没太阳的囚室里，地上的水几个月都干不彻底好吗！  
　　墙上的血字迹随着我后退变得不清楚，当我退到贴在铁门正对的墙上，我发现那些微光连起来组成了一个名字。  
　　Harry Potter.  
　　……当然，这种情况我也见得多了。  
　　总有一个人能承载你所有的情感宣泄，那些痛苦、那些不甘、那些希望。所有正面负面的情绪往往都能汇聚到同一个人身上……如果你心中存在这样一个人的话。  
　　所有你所做的一切都和他有关。不管是当初老老实实被塞进这个鬼地方，还是多年后突然消失不见。我只能猜到这个程度了，至于真相细节，只能让当事者们亲口告诉我了不是吗？他们会来见我的，我可以肯定。  
　　我敲着从卢娜那拿来的笔记，撇了撇嘴。  
  


 

 

  
  
  
————————————————  
¹：罗尔夫･斯卡曼德，纽特･斯卡曼德的孙子，在罗琳的设定中和卢娜有一对双胞胎


	7. 谢幕——留给未来的消息

  
  
　　【……】  
　　【这个舞台你满意吗？】  
　　【我？我当然不，我天生应该站在聚光灯下，可惜生错了时代，现在我身上只有整个世界泼上的阴影。】  
　　【来吧，向我保证未来。】  
　　【那么我将许诺给你我所有的一切。】  
  


 

  
　　……

 

  
  
　　……

 

  
  
　　“——飞吧。”

 

  
  
　　我第一次听到了不属于德拉科･马尔福的声音。  
　　我听到了展翅的声音，海燕冲破环绕孤岛的狂风暴雨。  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
　　“……这不可能。”金斯莱严肃地反驳。  
　　“没什么是不可能的，部长先生。”我换回了长裙，编着法国辫，翘着腿坐在英国魔法部部长的对面，银色细高跟在我脚上险险挂着，晃来晃去。  
　　“在我听到的声音里没有撬门、没有砸窗、没有惨叫。我甚至察觉不到那里留下过生存的欲望，除了有人用魔法杀了囚犯以外还有什么解释？或许你可以找其他人来查，但我相信另一个能听到声音的人不是那么好找的。”我毫不客气地质问：“同时又很凑巧，一个从小和囚犯过不去的人失踪了，这为什么不可能是畏罪潜逃？别告诉我说他没办法进去，失踪前他刚当上傲罗司司长，他有的是方法。就承认吧，叮咚，巫师已死¹。”  
　　“我不相信哈利会做这样的事，哪怕有私仇，他也不会选择在这个时候报复。”金斯莱一字一句道。  
　　“你不相信，”我摊开手，“金斯莱，我怎么不知道你什么时候会用这种话当做证据了？是的我明白这难以接受，模范救世主突然变成了杀人犯——可是想想吧，战场上下来的人，有几个手上干净的？或许他们之间有你不知道的血海深仇，足够让波特先生等五年时机成熟再展开报复。再说了，既然囚犯并非无辜，死了也没人知道，这又有什么关系——除非你要告诉我威森加摩的判决书就是在瞎写，他们只是随便找人来当挡箭牌。”  
　　原本还想着打断我的金斯莱在听到这句话后彻底沉默了，眼神游离。但我并不打算讽刺威森加摩或者他们整个魔法部，冤案到处都是，他们甚至还不愿承认二十多年前的失误，我怀疑在这件事上，谁说什么都不管用。  
　　否则谁愿意孤注一掷。  
　　我耸耸肩；“你应该很清楚，对那些人来说，这不过是早死晚死的区别而已，放心，不是没有一件好事，至少阿兹卡班的防御没出现问题。”  
　　绝对没出现问题。我在心里说，还有谁值得那么多人悄无声息却大动干戈，用那么多年策划一场彻彻底底的逃亡？  
　　“排除所有行不通的选项，剩下的那个无论多么难以置信，一定是真相。这可是真理。比起这个，你不会正义感爆棚到要秘密追捕波特先生吧？哪怕只是小范围内，现在将他定义为犯罪者可不明智。当务之急难道不是思考如何向所有人解释波特先生的失踪吗？”  
　　看到他头疼地撑住额头，我明白，金斯莱･沙克尔相信了我的话。  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
——————————————————  
¹：出自《绿野仙踪》，Ding-dong, the witch is dead.这里把witch替换成了wizard


	8. 尾声

  
  
　　一本书被狠狠地砸在我面前。  
　　“你！给我解释清楚！这是什么？！”紧跟着冲进来的黑发男人向我怒吼，我还是第一次见到他，但这不代表我不认识他。  
　　“一本奇幻爱情小说。”我瞥了眼浅灰色的封面淡定地回答；“是我写的，你需要签名吗？”  
　　笑声从走廊传到屋内，阻止了面前的男人再次的怒吼。另一个看上去比他稍微高挑纤细了些的金发男人走了进来，穿着考究的西装和皮鞋，但是外套被脱了下来搭在臂弯，这使得卷起的袖口处露出了手臂上缠绕的绷带。  
　　我很快从绷带上移开了视线，但显然他注意到了，并且冲我礼貌地假笑。  
　　“你不能这样粗鲁地对待一名女士，波特。何况这本书我喜欢，所以请给我签名。”  
　　“你喜欢！是的！你当然喜欢！！”哈利･波特愤怒地从从我手中抽出那本书唰唰唰熟练翻开，举到姗姗来迟的另一位主角脸前。  
　　“你要的聚光灯！你要的舞台！全都有了！看看这里面是怎么说的——自愿忍辱负重卧底敌营，却得不到心爱之人的理解，最终被恋人亲手投入监狱，伤心成疾，甚至被恋人亲手杀死——德拉科･马尔福，要点儿脸，决定给我们传递情报的时候你明明害怕到哭得和马上就要死了一样！还有我怎么就不理解了？这建议就是我提的好吗？！”  
　　“但你的确举手同意了把我关进阿兹卡班。”德拉科･马尔福大大方方在我办公桌对面的椅子上坐下，抓了把待客用的糖。  
　　“那是计划好的、你也同意了！除非我的一票能改变审判结果否则就只能赞成！不能给他们任何怀疑到我身上的机会！”  
　　“这能改变你举了手的事实吗？”  
　　哈利一下泄了气。  
　　“我犯什么病和才会你吵这个。”他小声嘀咕道。  
　　“哎呀，真巧，我也好奇你犯什么病呢。”  
　　我咳嗽两声，在他们向我看过来时将另一本签好名的书递给了德拉科。  
　　“Merci.”他挑起眉毛。  
　　这么一来哈利的注意力又转移到了我身上。“你为什么会写这本书？”他再次重复。  
　　“这只是本小说，先生，而且还是法国的麻瓜出版社发行的，不管是你还是金斯莱都不能阻止我写一本小说。”我理直气壮地回答。“这里面又没有提到你们两位的名字。”  
　　“如果你把Harry改成Harold¹这种变化当做没暗指的话，那我也没话说。”他翻了个白眼。  
　　“不，我当然在暗指，我的用词是‘没有提到’，别偷换概念。还是说用法语说会很容易理解²？”  
　　“Mademoiselle，别管这个巨怪，关于这本书我有些问题必须要来问你，相信我，这才是我们贸然拜访的理由。”德拉科直接将书翻到了最后，“这里面提到的其他东西都很符合实际情况，但为什么真正涉及到真相的部分反而都是假的？比如为什么我的结局是死了，而波特成了杀人犯？”  
　　“因为这是我给金斯莱的说辞，如果不幸被他发现这本书——我相信迟早会的——这算是给我当初的论点增加了可行度。”我耸耸肩，“更因为卢娜给我的笔记里并没有提到你究竟是如何逃离阿兹卡班的，那根本就是一对被分开的爱情鸟隔空秀恩爱纪实。”  
　　德拉科大笑起来；“而你猜不到？”  
　　“只能说有个大概猜测，因为不论怎么假设都有说不通的地方。据我所知你可不是阿尼玛格斯，而且虽然变成阿尼玛格斯形态不需要魔杖，但练习的时候还是需要的，不然阿兹卡班的犯人早就全跑了…voilà.”  
　　德拉科笑得更加大声了。  
　　“感谢格兰杰！”他说，“别说她要的那一瓶了，我会给她寄过去香奈儿所有香水的！希望韦斯莱家的破房子放得下！”  
　　哈利只是无奈地摇头。  
　　“你们有告诉我的打算吗？”我对他的表现没有任何深入询问的意思；“看在我也算是帮了你们的份儿上，别否认这个，我可不相信你们打算一辈子不回英国。的确这本书在法国出版，可既然到了你们手里，那么就代表英国有巫师已经看到了。纵然这只是本小说，可我也没费心掩盖两个主角的身份问题，只是给马尔福先生的对应角色换了个性别。但毫无疑问这只能更让人觉得欲盖弥彰。”  
　　“他们会怀疑、会抗议，威森加摩出岔子搞的冤假错案不是一次两次，哈利･波特本人的声望又比魔法部高……等到其他人对他们的不满情绪开始爆发的时候你们再回去，站稳脚跟可比现在容易得多。”  
　　“实际上没什么好说的，那就是个太过简单所以容易被忽视的可能性。”德拉科愉快地说，制止了哈利想要插嘴的举动。  
　　“如果一开始就逃跑，我这辈子怕是要一直活在心惊胆战的逃亡里了。所以为了未来的安稳，干脆先被抓，再逃跑，同时确保他们会放弃认真追踪的选项。既然魔法部那群高层官员不承认黑巫师里有帮助凤凰社的间谍，那就如他们所愿；他们总想夸大自己并不存在的功绩，同样如他们所愿。我们料定了他们不会公开战犯的越狱，他们还没恢复元气，宁愿压下来或者看着别人死，也不会允许有任何事动摇他们的地位——这就是他们曾经做的。而既然阿兹卡班已经没有了摄魂怪，我们只需要等待时机就好了，和他们那群半身入土的老家伙相比，我最不缺的就是时间。  
　　“除了计划逃离之后的落脚点、设置安全屋，想要逃跑我们需要内应，而阿兹卡班现在的轮岗制度……特别是那个婊子养的居然装上了防盗瀑布，直接堵死了敲晕一个人用复方汤剂伪装的路——闭嘴，波特，我是魔法部的敌人还记得吗？你不能阻止我骂金斯莱･沙克尔——所以只能等，他们舍不得让他们的救世主来站岗，那就等哈利当上傲罗司司长，让他安排韦斯莱轮岗，只要确保了那段时间他拿着牢房的钥匙我就能逃出去，变身道具谁送过来都一样。”  
　　“变身道具，”我重复，“那是什么？”  
　　提到这个德拉科突然满脸肉疼。  
　　“你知道对角巷有家韦斯莱魔法笑料店吗？”我点点头，但德拉科没有继续说，反而维持着肉疼的表情拍了下哈利的肩膀。  
　　“那儿有种产品，叫金丝雀饼干。能让吃了的人变成金丝雀五秒钟。”哈利接着解释，“我们花费两年才彻底改良了它，将稳定变身的持续时间延长到一个星期。毕竟是要从海上飞回来，宁愿时间长点儿也比中途突然变回人形要好。”  
　　“所以我就维持一只鸟的形态维持了一个星期！”德拉科･马尔福嫌弃地哼了一声，“你们就不能估算一下海燕的飞行速度吗？这绝对是那对双胞胎的恶意报复！而且为了让他们暂时不卖那玩意儿，他们几乎搬了我四分之一个金库！”  
　　“他们搬的是布莱克家的金库，”哈利无奈地纠正，“是我的。”  
　　“你的就是我的！你有什么意见？！”  
　　“你说什么都是对的，先生。”哈利哄孩子似的应和。  
　　我托着下巴；“我明白了，这就讲得通了。而你在阿兹卡班呆着的时候从来没想过逃跑是因为你知道这是个长期计划，对吗？难怪他们的线索查到后面全都断了，因为你才是参与越狱计划最少的那个人，你只需要在一切都准备好后跑路就行了，从你身上甚至包括那间囚室里当然什么都查不出来！”  
　　德拉科发出一连串笑声。  
　　“是啊，就不说这件事从战争还没结束我们就开始策划、从韦斯莱领队抓我就开始执行了，谁会想到‘德拉科･马尔福越狱计划’的关键是一群韦斯莱呢？格兰杰真是奇才。”  
　　“嘿！你都夸赫敏多少次了，我累死累活五年当上名正言顺的傲罗司司长，解决了所有麻烦事儿，我都陪着你亡命天涯了，你都从来没夸过我一次！”哈利不满道。  
　　“这是你欠我的，波特。”德拉科无意识地攥紧椅子扶手，我看着他的手，目光上移，来到那一圈圈的绷带上。  
　　从进门开始，哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福基本每句话都小孩子似的和对方对着来，但这次哈利毫不犹豫地赞同了那句毫无道理的话。  
　　“我知道……我当然知道。”他心累地念叨。  
　　看来有些事不是笑笑就能过去的。  
　　我在心里摇摇头。  
　　“波特先生，我能单独和你聊几句吗？”  
　　他们同时看向我，又回头对视，半晌，德拉科从椅子上站起来；“我就在门外等你。”  
　　等毛玻璃门彻底关上，我纠结了下措辞，缓缓开口：  
　　“你最后去了趟阿兹卡班，对吗，波特先生？”  
　　“为什么会这么说？”  
　　“因为就我听到的声音是这么告诉我的。”  
　　曾经两度从阿瓦达索命下活下来的男人以不可思议的眼神看着我，脸上写满了“你居然是真的能听见”。  
　　不然呢，你真的以为我能靠猜猜到真相吗？我又不是侦探。我耸耸肩；“这就像易容马格斯和摄神取念师，是天赋。”  
　　“好吧，的确是我。”哈利不再隐瞒，坦白道：“罗恩说德拉科要我必须过去一趟，否则就别想再见到他。我假设你知道我有件隐形斗篷？是的，在罗恩的掩护下我披着它穿过了瀑布，然后去找了德拉科。”  
　　“马尔福先生手腕上的绷带是怎么回事？”  
　　“……其实你已经全都明白了不是吗？”早就不再天真无心机的黑发巫师无奈地看着我。  
　　我不置可否；“只是求证。”  
　　“我觉得他叫我过去也是为了求证。”哈利调整坐姿倚在靠背上。“他想确定我能不能为了他的一句话过去，从审判后到再次见面，五年，我们有五年多完全没有见面。我知道德拉科总喜欢想太多，虽然卢娜定期会去陪他说说话，告诉他我真的在乎他、一直在乎他，但亲眼见到我之前他还是怀疑，甚至现在也依旧怀疑。那面墙上的东西你看到了吗？”  
　　“是的，利用鲁米诺反应，麻瓜的小玩意儿。”我说，“那是血迹。”  
　　“德拉科･马尔福怕疼是出了名的。所以我看到那面墙的时候真的惊呆了……我不知道他要崩溃到什么地步，才会一次次用石块划破手臂用血在墙上写那些东西，有一瞬间我甚至坚信他的确是恨我的才会写我的名字……我没办法告诉自己这是必须的过程然后安心接受这个结果。哪怕现在，他还是偶尔会有自残倾向，他说那是为了确认现在的一切不是梦，痛苦能给他活着的实感。”  
　　“又或者当初，他只是不想忘了你。”我说。  
　　哈利卡壳了，半晌之后才挠挠头，有些好笑地嘟囔：“这话真熟悉，我也对别人说过类似的东西。”  
　　看他突然开心起来的傻样，我决定不多问为什么熟悉。  
　　“如果你是担心他的自残倾向，”我抽出一张名片递给他；“欢迎来找我，鉴于你们的故事卖得不错我可以免去收费。”  
　　他似乎才反应过来我还是个心理医生，连忙点点头。  
　　“正好你也知道真相，这就不用给人用遗忘咒了！”  
　　什么，你还打算给其他心理医生用一忘皆空吗？我翻了个白眼。懂不懂心理治疗是个很长的过程？  
　　哈利转头看了看门外靠墙而立的模糊身影，德拉科还在那儿，于是他放心地回头继续问：  
　　“我能再问你一个问题吗？”  
　　“当然可以先生。”  
　　“为什么你会在得知真相后帮我们，而不是告诉金斯莱？你是金斯莱请过去的吧？听上去和他认识很久了。”  
　　“关于这个，在是一名女巫之前，我首先是个法国人。你们英国魔法部从来没给过我好印象，一天到晚搞出那么多破事儿把我牵扯进去，还只给那么一点儿工资，”我笑道：“我乐意给他们添堵。”  
　　哈利･波特露出一副身同感受的表情。  
　　“说起来，我也有件相当好奇的事，波特先生。的确你和马尔福先生的关系在毕业前一直很差吧？你们究竟是什么时候搞在一起的？”  
　　我绝对听见他抱怨了句“真不愧是法国人。”  
　　他终于理解我是个法国人了，比起阴谋诡计的真相我果然还是更想知道爱情故事的因果。  
　　“告诉你我会被德拉科踢出家门的，”他翻了个白眼，“考虑到你很有可能转头就给这本故事写个前传。”  
　　“好吧，那么换一个。”我满不在乎地翻开先前待在阿兹卡班时用来记录的笔记，用笔杆敲着上面的一句话。  
　　“你能不能告诉我你最后说了什么？就当满足我的好奇心。当马尔福先生表示他不相信一时兴起的决定后，你说了什么让他接受？”  
　　“你不是能听到吗？”  
　　“我试着去了解代入的只有马尔福先生，所以我只能听见他的声音。”  
　　我面不改色地撒谎，为那句当初不知道为什么突然出现在我脑海中的声音。这不能怪我，就不是那本身就是个意外，魔法也有突然特别好和突然不怎么好用的时候不是吗？  
　　哈利･波特耸耸肩；“我告诉他那天我的想法——就审判结束的那天，看着他被带走的时候我想，是我提出去卧底的建议，所以我得负责把他捞出来。”  
　　“只是这些？”  
　　他再度耸肩；“是的，还能有什么？”  
　　人以类聚果然是有一定道理的，他怕是和格兰杰女士韦斯莱先生一样，前一秒还在说不用给我用一忘皆空，后一秒就忘了我不是傲罗而是心理医生。  
　　但是，已经不用他坦白什么了，我握着魔杖想。我不该奇怪什么时候我对哈利･波特的了解已经到了我能听到他过去的程度。毕竟在你试图深入了解代入另一个人时，你无法无视一个在那个人的生活中经历中思考里永远存在的名字，幸运的是德拉科･马尔福本人已经对那个名字代表的人足够了解。

 

  
  
  
　　橙色的光悄无声息地从魔杖尖渗出，沿着我的手臂向上攀爬。

 

  
  
  
　　……

  
　　周遭突然安静得异常。

 

 

 

  
  
  
　　「那一刻狂风骤停，星辰寂静。他不在的时候世界都沉默了，仿佛整个世界都在用沉默告诉我说，我多喜欢他。」

 

 

 

  
  
  
　　许久许久之后，久到我以为这便是结局的时候，我听到了翅膀扇动的声音。  
　　沉寂已久的世界慢慢活了过来。  
  
  


 

  
  
                                                             END  
  


 

 

  
  
——————————————————

  
¹：说起Harold，之前我看POI的时候，一直在给向我安利HP的同学叨叨李四宅总大锤根妹balabala，就那次忘了怎么的提了一次宅总的名字，然后她说，我刚看见“哈罗德”，以为这是个什么大三角修罗场  
……  
……哦（。  
  
²：之所以用法语说更容易理解……因为法语是出了名的龟毛，所有名词都分阴阳性，所有形容修饰名词的词的词性和单复数都是根据法语来变换的。联合国的官方文件必须要有一份法语版，因为法语相当精准。精准意味着什么？意味着麻烦到要死啊！开始学法语之前我总爱吼为什么日本人事儿那么多？！现在我不这样干了，因为和法语比起来，日语真的太亲切了  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初的构思出现在夏天我看完《Call Me by Your Name》之后  
> 和朋友聊天时我说，我对这种把感情直接融入环境描写的写作方式超感冒，看前三章的时候内心基本没什么波动，但最后一章看下来简直了，仿佛整个世界都在用沉默告诉你你有多喜欢那个人  
> 用网红句【从那以后世上万物无一是你无一不是你】（大概是？我记不清了）来概括简直太他妈俗了！原文是这种玩意儿比不上的！！  
> 我真的超喜欢、超喜欢那本小说的叙述方式
> 
>  
> 
> 以及很不好意思，我真没考虑过他俩是怎么搞一起去的
> 
>  
> 
> 顺便，更不好意思的是  
> 因为最初只想用上那句评价，我构思了好几个不同的背景，但都顺不下来  
> 至于这个  
> 是我在睡觉的时候脑补他俩玩儿角色扮演情趣play才会……  
> 尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑.jpg


End file.
